In the past, absorbent pads such as panty liners, sanitary napkins and incontinence pads have been sold in fixed lengths. Typically, the user will desire a longer length on those days when she expects a large flow and a shorter length when she expects a small flow. However, absorbent pads are generally sold in only two predetermined lengths--standard and long. Consequently, a user whose needs could be optimally met by a pad having an intermediate length between standard and long, or by a very short or very long pad, will have to settle for a pad having less than optimal length. Moreover, even if the user finds that "standard" and "long" pads are of suitable length, she must still purchase and store both types so that the appropriate pad can be selected on any given day.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an absorbent pad in a continuous strip, preferably in roll form, in such a manner that the user could readily customize the pad length to her individual needs on any given day.
Past approaches to providing absorbent pads in roll form have not been entirely adequate. Generally, such rolls contain pads of fixed length, offering the user no more flexibility in terms of pad length than when buying individual pads. Illustrative of this approach are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,183,910 (Patterson) and 4,598,528 (McFarland). Another approach, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,704 (Roeder), allows the user to cut the rolled pad into any desired length. However, it is necessary to either supply the roll in a dispenser having a cutting edge, or to instruct the user to employ scissors to cut the roll into individual pads of the desired length.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a pad in roll form that could be divided into pads of various lengths without requiring the user to carry about a special dispenser or a pair of scissors.
Another problem associated with traditional absorbent pads arises because they are generally held in place by pressure sensitive adhesive, typically a double sided tape or a hot melt type glue, disposed on the garment facing side of the pad. The pressure sensitive adhesive holds the pad in place by adhering it to the crotch of the wearer's undergarment. The pressure sensitive adhesive is covered with release paper that protects the adhesive from dirt and unintended adhesion during manufacture, packaging and storage. Since the release paper must be removed by the user just prior to application of the product to an undergarment, its presence creates waste and complicates the utilization of the product.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an absorbent pad in roll form that utilized pressure sensitive adhesive strips for pad placement but that did not require release paper.